Idris's Love Game
by perdyprincess
Summary: Welcome to Idris's love game, todays contestant is Isabelle Lightwood!Come and see questions answers and who she gets pair up with. Just a little game show I can up with. Rated T for safty, very paranoid!


**Hey so one day I got this idea. I thought of who should be my contestant and I thought that Isabelle should because it never really said who she fell in love with. enjoy XP**

**Perdyprincess:** Welcome toooooo Idris's Love game!!! I perdyprincess will be your host for today.(Not that your ever going to get a new host) haha anyways today's contestant is no one other than our own Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle likes boys who stand up for themselves, who have good looks and boys with a sense of humor. Alright boys bring her out!

Two Big guys drag Isabelle out by the arms, to one side of a screen.

**Isabelle:** Hey! you guys can let me go! I know how to walk on my own thank you very much!

**Perdyprincess: **Isn't she a charmer!

Isabelle threatens Perdyprincess with a serial blade.

**Perdyprincess: **Okay moving on now, Bring out man #1.

The two big guys brought out a very confused Simon to the other side of the screen.

**Man #1 (Simon): **Hey where the heck am I?! One minute I'm walking down the street and the next thing I know I'm here!

**Perdyprincess: **Yeah ummm anyways moving on now, Man #1 likes to listen to poetry.

**Man #1 (Simon): **Hey I do no-

**Perdyprinces:** Shut up! Okay guys bring out Man #2!

The two big guys brought out Meliorn to sit beside Simon.

**Man #2 (Meliorn): **I am very pleased to be here. (in a mono tone voice)

**Perdyprincess: **A huh I see that your just jumping with joy.

**Isabelle: **Can we just move along now! Please?

**Perdyprincess:** yes, yes right! Okay well Man #2 likes dancing. Okay guys bring out Man #3!

The two big guys brought out Sebastion tied to a 25 foot pole.

**Man #3(Sebastion):** what the ****!!!!! why the **** am I here?!

**Perdyprincess:** hey! Man #3 try to keep the language clean here!

**Isabelle: **If I knew that this was going to take this long I wouldn't of signed up for it!

**Perdyprincess: **Okay were moving on anyways Man #3 likes to kill demons...and that about it. Anyways continuing on okay how this works is the contestant, in this case Isabelle, has to ask three questions and then the men have to answer the question. From the answers of the three questions gets/has to go on a date with that person at taki's!! YAY!!! Now Isabelle ask your first question!

**Man #3(Sebation): **I don't just like to kill demons I also like to kill pixies, and werewolf's, and vampires :-)

**Isabelle: **Ummm, I don't really have anything prepared but ummmmm... what do you look in a girl?

**Perdyprincess: **ok, now Man #1 answer the question.

**Man #1(Simon): **Ummm, I don't know....hot...

**Perdyprincess: **wow isn't he just like the deepest guy ever (Perdyprincess rolls her eyes). Man #2

**Man #2(Meliorn): **ummm... I don't know...I guess willing to date me.

**Perdyprincess: **wow. Very interesting.... That doesn't give away that your desperate at all now does it?! OK MA-

**Man #2(Meliorn): **Hey I'm on this show now aren't I?

**Perdyprincess: **yes I guess that's true, now no more talking, Man #2! Okay Man #3 answer the Question!

**Man #3 (Sebastion):** I like a girl who kills vampires, and demons, and pixies, and werewolfs, an-

**Perdyprincess: **OK we get the point! OK next question Isabelle.

**Issabelle: **wow, what interesting answers (Isabelle rolls her eyes) Anyways lets try this again, whatdo you look for in a girl, personality wise this time please boys!

**Perdyprincess:**Man #1 plz answer the quetion properly this time.

**Man #1(Simon)**: Ummm.... I guess....honest..

**Perdyprincess: **U huh right..... Anyways Man #2 answer the question...NOW!

**Man #2(Meliorn): **I dunno... I guess i'd have to say, sweet?!

**Perdyprincess:** very interesting... Anyways man #3 answer the question.

**Man #3(sebastion): **Ohhh well that's easy, a bad a**.

**Perdyprincess: **Hey hey stop right there! I thought we agreed on clean language!

**Man #3(sebastion): **maybe you agreed but I sure as hell didn't!

**Perdyprincess: **ok well now you have to agree! Agree now

**Perdyprincess does a death stare at Man #3 (Sebastion)**

**Man #3 (Sebastion):** do you really think that you looking constipated is going to get me to do anything other than laugh at you?

**Perdyprincess blushes.**

**Perdyprincess:** Okay fine my stare might not work but I can do this,**(snamps fingers)** Boys get the stick.

**Isabelle: **Okay really you guys, Man # 3 just sign it so we can move on and get back to reality.

**Man #3(Sebastion): **fine...

**Perdyprincess: **Okay Isabelle next and final quetion please.

**Isabelle:** hmm.. I guess I would have to say what would be your ideal first date place?

**Perdyprincess: **ok Man # 1 please awnser the quetion.

**Man #1 (Simon): **A walk on the beach at sunset.

**Perdyprinces: **aww how sweet...it almost make me want him for myself.....rawr..

**Isabelle:** Ummm... I'm still here you know!

**Perdyprincess sighs**

**Perdyprincess: **right okay Man #2 please anwser the quetion.

**Man #2 (Meliorn): **ummm well this is would pick, either a walk through central park at midnight or at my favourite club, Hot Wings

**Perdyprinces still staring at Man #3 (Simon.)**

**Perdyprincess: **yeah right very interesting. Ohh yeah anyways ummm... answer the quetion man #3

**Man #3 (Sebation): **Duh isn't it obious?! hunting demons, vampires, warlo-

**Everyone else: **WE GET THE POINT!

**Man #3(sebastion):** Okay fine....you didn't need to be mean about it......sseeshhh

**Perdyprincess: **Anyways now Isabelle its time for you to pick the guy your going to go out with it.

**Isabelle: **What! thats it?! Only three flippin' questions?!

**Perdyprincess: **well sombody obiously didn't listen to the begining instructions...and weren't you the one that was all "ohhh if I knew that this was going to take so long I wouldn't of signed up for it!"so yeah thats it!

**Isabelle: **fine. I dunno who to pick I mean man #3 seems pretty cool but I couldn't have a steady realationship with him, Man #2 doesn't seem like he has feelings, and Man #1 well he seems sweet and I could have a good relationship with him but he doesn't seem like he could handle me.

**Man #1(Simon): **Hey! ouch that hurt

**Perdyprincess: **You could handle me.

**Isabelle: **I've made my desition.

**Perdyprincess is drooling over Simon**

**Isabelle:** Ummm.... Hello I've made my desition.

**The show manager walks up and shakes Perdyprincess, she wakes up from her day dream and then the manager whispers somthing in to her ear.**

**Perdyprincess: **alright who is it? Man # 2, or Man #3?

**Isabelle: **niether....I pick Man #1

**Perdyprincess: **Hey Man #1 is mine you cannot have him... HE IS MINE I TELL YOU ALL MINE!!!!

**Perdyprincess gets this wild/crazy look on her face. The manager walks up to Perdyprincess and then whispers somthing in her ear, about Jace. She snaps out her crazy look.**

**Perdyprincess:** OK fine apparently I'm not allowed to pick before you so Si- Man #1 is yours. Okay you two can come out from behind the screens

**Isabelle and Simon step out. **

**Isabelle: **Simon! Ohhh it's you! See I told you we were ment to be!

**Man #1 (Simon): **yeah I guess your right.

**Then Isabelle kisses Simon and Simon returns the favor. Then Perdyprincess steps in front. **

**Perdyprincess: **Awwww Another happy couple. Join us next time on...Idris's Love Game!!!!!!!! Thank you all and good night!

**(A/N) Thank you for reading. I was wondering If I should continue or just make this a one-shot?! I would do their date and then maybe parents I dunno what do you think?! PLz R&R you know you want to!!!**

**Come on press the little green button**

**plz.....for me....**

**ok no...so...**

**what about the story?**

**plz..**


End file.
